Amphoteric sulfonate surfactants containing hydroxyl groups and derived from non-fluorochemical epoxides are described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,480,666, Ger. Off. No. 1,815,863, and Fr. No. 1,571,832, namely EQU R.sub.1 CH(OH)CH(R.sub.2)N(R.sub.3)CH.sub.2 CH.sub.2 SO.sub.3 M
Fluorinated amphoteric surfactants derived from certain fluorinated epoxides are described in Jap. No. 8,105,897; namely EQU R.sub.f --Y--NR(CH.sub.2).sub.m C(OH)R'CHR"NR.sub.1 R.sub.2 R.sub.3 W.sup.-
wherein Y is --SO.sub.2 -- or --CO--.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,038,195 describes fluorinated amphoteric surfactants derived from unsaturated glycicyl ethers of the type ##STR1## namely EQU R.sub.f CH.dbd.CHCH.sub.2 OCH.sub.2 CH(OH)CH.sub.2 NRCH.sub.2 COOH
wherein R is hydrogen or methyl.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,283,533 describes amphoteric hydroxybetaines from pentahydroperfluoroalkylamines.
Other non-hydroxyl group containing fluorinated amphoteric compounds are described in U.K. patent application GB No. 2,018,759 A, namely EQU R.sub.f ANR.sub.1 (CH.sub.2).sub.m NR.sub.2 R.sub.3 (CH.sub.2).sub.n CO.sub.2.sup.-
wherein A is alkylene or substituted alkylene.
Others are described in Brit. No. 1,377,303, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,188,307, 4,099,594, 4,089,804, 4,069,158, and 3,963,776.